


Memento Mori

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, M/M, it's not humanstuck so I'm guessing no, not sure if people count that as incest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all going to be over soon, whether you like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Another stupid fill that I did for HSWC 2014 that I was like, "Oh, wow, I like how this came out," even though I wrote it in 15 minutes. It was for this prompt:
> 
> "Cronus/Eridan
> 
> Memento mori, Latin: the belief that one's actions should be prompted by the fact that, eventually, they will die."

One day, this is all going to end.   
  
No one wants to admit it to themselves. Everyone keeps telling you it will all probably work out and both live and dead trolls are going to make it out of this mess alive, but you know better. In between Lord English potentially finding you and Vriska forcing all of you to your ultimate demise, there's no chance in hell you're going to make it out of this mess, dead  _or_  alive (which who fucking  _knows_  the subtleties of life and death and why they both seem so similar), leaving your entire existence as one big tragic joke.  
  
But it's alright. Unlike all of your hopeless, pathetic friends, you've come to terms with the futility of your existence and every meaningless thing you ever thought you would accomplish.  
  
But you'll be damned if your existence ends without ever having lost your virginity.  
  
"Vwhat you thinking about, chief?"  
  
The way he butchers his v's and w's is absolutely awful. You heard the infamous Dualscar had a strange way of talking when it came to those consonants, but somehow you always thought it was smoother and more refined. If you had known the wavy patterned accent you had spent so long trying to emulate was really just some awful "speech impediment" as he calls it (which you're sure he just says that to win some pity points), you would have never wasted your time. Hell, if you had known anything about the actual Dualscar (Beforus edition or no), you would have stowed away your gun and pranced around with Feferi, preaching, "What's so  _fin_ -ny a- _boat_  peace, love, and understanding?"  
  
You would have done a lot of things differently if you had just  _known_. But fuck it, it's too late for that bullshit now.  
  
"Come on, babe," he coos, and you literally cannot stop yourself from groaning in disgust at the way he puckers his lips at you as he says it. "Don't just accept my date all svweet-like then not talk to me."  
  
That ridiculous wand in his mouth he pretends is a "cigarit" or whatever the fuck he calls it just makes the whole thing that much more ridiculous. You honestly cannot believe you have stooped this low in terms of romance.  
  
But you're as much of a sinner as sinners get. Really, what right do you have to complain? And after all, with so little time left, you should be grateful to be receiving any sort of scrap of pleasure the universe conspires to give you.  
  
It's for that reason that you flutter your eyes and say as sweetly as possible (sure to drop your accent),  _"Memento mori, darling,"_  knowing full well he'd have no idea what you're talking about.


End file.
